Programmi e videogiochi
Il franchising di L'Amicizia È Magica si estende a molti''' videogiochi e programmi''' Flash, per iOS e per Android. Programmi Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a day My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle, Teacher for a Day è una''' 'app di un libro interattivo disponibile su iTunes per iPhone e iPad. La app è stata rilasciata da Ruckus Media Group il 23 Settembre 2011. La app usa videoclip ritagliati o modificati provenienti dall'episodio I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante utilizzati in un contesto differente per far progredire la storia. Una versione Android della app è stata annunciata, ma la casa sviluppatrice, Ruckus Media, non ha ancora dichiarato una data d'uscita. Image:IOS App on iPad.png| L'app iOS in funzione su un iPad. Image:Teacher_for_a_Day_-_Profilo_di_Princess_Celestia.png| La biografia di Princess Celestia mostrata nell'app. Image:Teacher for a Day - Spike's profile.png| La biografia di Spike mostrata nell'app. Image:Teacher_for_a_Day_-_Profilo_di_Twilight_Sparkle.png| La biografia di Twilight Sparkle mostrata nell'app. Image:Teacher for a Day - story page.png| Una pagina della storia dell'app. Image:Teacher_for_a_Day_-_Profilo_di_Rainbow_Dash.png| La biografia di Rainbow Dash mostrata nell'app. Image:Teacher for a Day - Rarity's profile.png| La biografia di Rarity mostrata nell'app. Image:Teacher for a Day - Applejack's profile.png| La biografia di Applejack mostrata nell'app. Image:IOS_App_su_IPad.png|Un minigioco "Trova le differenze" presente nell'app. Image:The_Ticket_Master_immagine_alternativa_di_Teacher_For_a_Day.jpg| Un esempio di un videoclip mostrato fuori dal suo contesto: Versione modificata del sogno di Rainbow Dash nell'episodio "I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante" con Rainbow Dash cancellata dallo scenario. Ruckus Reader Tre libri interattivi sono disponibile nell'app ''My Little Pony: Ruckus Reader: My Little Pony: Rarity Loves Fashion, My Little Pony: Things That Go Bump in the Night, e My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson. Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson è una versione alternativa di Twilight Sparkle, Teacher for a Day. Hotel Monopoly L'app iOS Hasbro di Electronic Arts Monopoly Hotel include molte stanze degli ospiti My Little Pony: "Sweet Apple Room", appartenente ad Applejack; "Cloudsdale Room", appartenente a Rainbow Dash; "Sugarcube Corner Room", appartenente a Pinkie Pie; "Carousel Boutique Room", appartenente a Rarity; "Golden Oaks Room", appartenente a Twilight Sparkle; "Cottage Room", appartenente a Fluttershy; "Dragon Breath Room", appartenente a Spike; e una stanza ancora in costruzione appartenente a Princess Celestia che deve essere ancora aggiunta. Videogiochi My Little Pony My Little Pony è un videogioco gratuito per smartphone pubblicato da Gameloft e rilasciato l'8 Novembre 2012. Il gameplay consiste nella ricostruzione di Ponyville, insieme a dei minigiochi. I contenuti possono essere sbloccati usando la valuta del gioco o con denaro reale. Fighting is Magic Fighting Is Magic è un gioco di combattimento in via di sviluppo. Il titolo originario era My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic. Il team di sviluppo era composto da nove volontari noti come Mane6. Il gioco ha attratto attenzione da parte della Evolution Championship Series per via dei suoi personaggi a quattro zampe e non umanoidi, caratteristica atipica per ii videogiochi di combattimento. Il progetto non è riuscito ad ottenere né il supporto né la licenza della Hasbro, che ha invece formalmente invitato gli sviluppatori ad interrompere il progetto nel febbraio 2013, respingendo qualsiasi tentativo di negoziazione. Due membri del team di sviluppo hanno quindi deciso di lasciare il progetto, mentre i restanti lo hanno reintitolato come Fighting is Magic, col proposito di usare nuovi personaggi non registrati dalla Hasbro e forniti dall'artista Lauren Faust. en: Software ru:Игры и приложения